cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilson Empire
|connectedresources = }} The Wilson Empire is a medium sized, well developed, and ancient nation at 849 days old with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Wilson Empire work diligently to produce Wheat and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The Wilson Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Wilson Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Wilson Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Wilson Empire will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Creation and Entry into the Viridian Entente The Wilson Empire was founded on June 24, 2008 on the green team. Within the first day of existence, Emperor James received an invitation to join the VE and accepted it. And so, From June 28, 2008 till January 2009, the WE was a part of the VE. During that time, Emperor James held positions in the Ministry of Defense, being a Battalion Lieutenant and Battalion Commander. After a small incident during the War of the Coalition, the Emperor was stripped of his command, but soon after joined the Internal Affairs department. It was in the Internal Affairs Department that James found his true calling. He was in charge of Bank grants for a time being as well as assisting the SecInt at the time with various plans. He eventually rose to attain the position of Deputy Secretary of the Interior. Later, while holding this position, he resigned from the alliance and joined Ragnarok. A Short Stink at the RoK Upon the Empire's departure from the Entente, James had the nation join Ragnarok after some convincing from ChairmanHal. While at RoK, James never held the position of a regular member. Instead, upon his arrival, he was given the rank of advisor. He held the rank for most of his time there spare a two week period at the end of his tenure when he accepted the position of Deputy of Education. He then departed RoK to return to the Viridian Entente. A Hostile Return Upon the Empire's reentry to the VE, James was not warmly welcomed by most of the population. Many members had become enraged over his sudden departure had angered many. The Empire remained in the Entente this time for less than three months. The hostile treatment by most members of the alliance, which went unpunished, forces James to leave the Entente during the war. While sad about his seemingly only option, he knew it was the only way he could live in peace. The Imperial Assault Alliance The Empire's departure from the VE saw the nation lower the flag of the Viridian Entente and immediately raise the flag of the Imperial Assault Alliance. Run by James' good friend, Chimaera, the IAA was on the blue team and a reformation of itself which had perished a year previous. Category:Nations of North America